Falling all over again
by Shay246
Summary: Ritsu is falling for Takano all over again, but still has the stubbornness to deny his feelings. What happens when Ritsu's cousin, Haru, comes to live with him for a few weeks. Not knowing who he is Takano is dying with jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this will be my first fanfiction. And since this is one of my favorite anime I decided to base it on Ritsu and Takano.**  
**You may noticed that I call Onodera by his first name throughout the first chapter and just Takano instead of Masamune. That's mostly because it makes it shorter to write (sorry if I sound lazy, I'm not trying to be.) Anyways this may be like many years late since there's many fanfictions out there of these two. I might include dialogue for the future chapters, not entirely sure yet.**  
**Sorry if there are any errors. Rated T though may be M because of the words used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai ichi Hastsukoi or any of it's characters(I own Haru though)**

**Enough of that enjoy the story~**

Falling all over again

Chapter 1

Hell week, the worst possible week where you literally see hell. In between running around getting manuscripts and threatening authors to get their manuscripts done you lose sleep and feel like I'm feeling right now. Which is like crap, I have bangs underneath my eyes from lack of sleep, my hair's a mess, and I haven't taken a shower for at least two days.

When you thought everything couldn't get any worst our boss starts yelling.

"Oi everyone stop drowsing off and get back to work, the sooner we get through this the better!" Yells Takano from his desk.

"Takano-saaaan stop yelling I feel like my head will explode and I already have a headache" says Kisa tiredly at his boss.

At least I'm not the only one that feels like crap. I sigh and lay back in my chair. I hear my phone buzz and I make an effort to pick it up. Not looking at the caller ID, I raise the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I managed to say, which only sounded like someone dying.

"Wow looks like someone's in a bad mood!" Says a cheerful voice on the other end.

"Who are you again?" I ask bluntly.

"Ritsu! What the hell is wrong with you? It's Haru duh. Who the hell do you think I would be!" Haru screams at me and I held the phone away from my ear suddenly.

"Stop screaming I already have a bad enough headache for you to make it worse. So what do you want?" I say and suddenly feel pain on my head.

"Takano-san what the hell?! That hurt!" I say through gritted teeth, rubbing my head in pain from the book he threw at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to limit your personal calls! Also if you have time to slack off you should do your work.

"I already finished!" I snapped back at him which only made him ignore me and went back to yelling at another person in the phone.  
Jerk. I pay no attention to him as I continue to talk to Haru, who was really silent throughout the whole thing.

"So what is it Haru? Hurry up before I get another book thrown at my head or worse I end up killing my boss."

"Well that just happened. Anyways Ricchan can I stay over at your place for a few weeks?"

I sigh and think about it for a few seconds before I answer.

"NO"

"Your so mean why not?"

"Because I have a feeling that your just going to goof off the entire time if I let you stay." There was silence for a few seconds.

"I promise I won't. I'll be your helpful little maid even."

I snort and say "More reasons to not let you stay, you just proved my point. Also don't say disgusting things your a guy,  
just because you look like a girl doesn't mean you are one."

"You do realize I look a little like you right? Meaning you just called yourself a girl."

"Tch" I click my tongue, knowing I have no comeback to that.

"Looks like I won, so can I stay?"

I sigh in defeat and say "Fine but your sleeping on the floor."

"Seriously you couldn't even say the couch?"

I smirk and say "Your not worth the couch." As i said this I feel people staring at me.

"Wahhhh Ricchan is so mean. I hope your boss hits you harder with a dictionary this time."

"Keep arguing and I won't even give you a blanket so you could freeze to death."

"Oh well look at it I'm going through a tunnel. I'll be at your house tomorrow by 10 am. Bye-bye Ricchan!"

Then there's silence on the other end. I sigh and close my phone to put it in my pocket.

"So why are you guys staring at me?" I ask glancing towards my co-workers who are staring at me with a scared look.

"Wow I knew you were mean during hell week but I didn't know it was this bad" says Kisa, in which Hatori and Mino agree by nodding.  
I shrug and look at the pile of work, that seemed to increase as I was on the phone. Damn it Takano!

"This is going to take a while" I muttered under my breath.

"So who was that you were talking to?" Asks Takano narrowing his hazel eyes at me. I glare back crossing my arms at my chest and say "Non of your business." And with that I continued my hellish day. Takano didn't bring the matter up though because moments later Yokozowa came in yelling at him.

I glance at the clock and continue editing the manuscript. Only an hour left, that's all I have to suffer through and then I can can get home and sleep on my bed. I wonder when was the last time I slept on my bed. I probably won't sleep either way with Haru staying over. He's like a ball of cheerfulness and happiness combined with pink and fluffiness. The exact opposite of me. He's my cousin from my mom's side of the family. I haven't seen him in years. I better let him stay away from chocolate, since he gets even more hyper with it.

It seems I was deep in thought because both Yokozowa and Takano yelled at me "GET BACK TO WORK!" I snap back to reality and quickly get my red pen to edit the manuscript in front of me. Looks like hell week is true to its name once again.

**_~An hour later~_**

"Good work you two, I'm leaving for today." Says Kisa struggling to get to the door. Everyone has left now leaving Takano and Ritsu the only ones left.

Ritsu who finally wakes up from his long nap from passing out twenty minutes ago. And Takano who looked dead just staring off into space. I sigh and wipe a bit of drool off the corner of my mouth with my sleeve.

"I'll be taking my leave as well." I say to Takano, standing from my chair and start gathering my things. Which mostly consists of papers, and more papers, and manuscripts, and more papers. I wonder how many trees we have killed so far...

"I'll go with you. Come to my apartment. I'll make you dinner" Takano says standing up as well.

"There's no need for you to do that-" As I say that my stomach starts growling. I feel heat rush up to my face and Takano lets out a small chuckle.

"You were saying?" He says with a smirk on his face. I sigh and nod in defeat.

I start walking towards the elevator with Takano by my side. I take a quick glance at his face. He sure has changed over the years.

"You know you have changed over the years." Says Takano glancing back at me.

"A-are you some kind of mind reader or something" I stuttered out.

"something like that."

The elevator arrives and we step inside it. As the doors closes I feel Takano's fingers intertwined with mine. I try to pull away but he grips my hand tightly.

"Can you let go of my hand" I say to him.

"I'm never letting you go again." He say staring into my eyes and suddenly I'm out of breath. When those eyes stare at me with such seriousness in them is as if I can't utter another word.

Without thinking I say "Why after all these years do you still love me? Why me?"

I let out the breath I was holding, waiting for a response. And then it seems as if time stopped, trapping us in place.  
Only us and no one else. Is as if no one needs to know the secrets that only we share. Is as if life wanted to give us a second chance together.

**And that concludes chapter 1. I wonder what Takano is about to say... (I know cliffhanger, but you need those from time to time.)**  
**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review it will be helpful for me to hear your thoughts and ideas on this story, since I'm new at this.**  
**I don't know when I'll put the next chapter up(well I should write it first hehehe...) but hopefully before school starts because then it will become impossible to update, but I will try at least. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter! Sorry took long but my computer was acting stupid and then I got busy with school and these past few weeks were pretty much hectic to me. I'll try to update once in a while, but i can't promise anything. Thank you for all the great reviews, it made me happy that people liked my story. Well now enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

I keep staring into those hazel eyes that keep staring at me with such kindness. I feel like I'm melting in place.

"Because I love you so much that I wouldn't know what to do if you disappeared from my sight again. All those years without you made me realize that I couldn't live without you. You showed me how to love and be loved. That's why I can't let you go after finding you again."

And that's all it takes for me to lose myself in those eyes as he kisses me. The kiss was sweet and long, not too forceful but not too shy.

As he pulls away from the kiss the elevator door opens and we head out still holding hands. When we are out the building, there's this long silence, but it doesn't seem like the uncomfortable silence we usually have. Is as if his giving me time to think. Should I be saying something?

"Takano-san I- I don't-" before I can finish my sentence he says "Don't force yourself to give me an answer. I told you I'll make you say you love me again right? Which means I'm willing to wait till your ready to give me an answer." He says smiling at me.

A true genuine smile. He should smile more often, I like it when he smiles. Did I just think that?

"Thank you" I muttered low not wanting him to hear but he did anyways.

"For what?"

I sigh and look at his calm face. "For standing up with me. I know I can be a handful sometimes and yet your always there right behind me no matter how many times I push you away."

I can't believe I just said that out loud. A faint pink blush crosses my face and I'm hoping that the night could mask it.

"You can be a handful sometimes. Doing half-assed things all the time. Collapsing from not eating properly. Stubborn." He says bluntly.

There it is again whenever I think of him nicely he always has to piss me off and make me go back on my word.

"Okay I get it. You aren't easy too you know."

He starts laughing and shakes his head. "Yeah I know I can't really control who I'm at this point.

Anyways enough of that let's get going before the last train leaves."

Changing the subject I see, don't think I won't take revenge for this at a later time. Oh gosh, Haru isn't even here yet and he's rubbing his twisted personality on me.

"By the way can you let go off my hand now."

"No" he says fast.

"Takano let go!"

"If you give me a kiss on the cheek, I'll think about it." He says leaning down so that his cheek is closer to me.

Oh how he irritates me so much. It's just a kiss right nothing major. I quickly kiss him on the cheek, which makes me blush harder now.

"There now let go." I stare at him who's shocked beyond relief. Probably wasn't expecting the fact that i'd actually kiss him. He finally let's go off my hand with a smirk on his face. I feel chills running down my spine. I feel like I just ran into a trap.

**~An half an hour later at Takano's apartment~**

I still can't believe a guy like him could still make really good food. Right now I'm stuffed from all the food I ate, laying in Takano's couch waiting for the right moment to escape. I hear Takano coming from the kitchen and he sits down next to me.

"Thank you for the food I should be going now." I say quickly standing up.

Before I could take another step he grabs my arm and pins me down to the couch.

"Not letting you go tonight" he says with a husky voice that is making me melt.

Don't get carried away, don't get carried away, he's just manipulating you with his powers. (Really Ritsu you had to say powers. Get back into reality will you.)

"Takano get off me I have to clean my house before-" I start protesting but he cuts me off with a passionate kiss.

I try to struggle but my strength leaves me as I get lost in his kiss. When we can't breathe anymore we pull away for breath.

"Ritsu I love you." He whispers in my ear hugging me close. Why can you say it so easily? Why do I always get swept away when it comes to you? I reach my hands to his back bringing him closer to me as we drift off into sleep hugging each other.

** ~Morning 9 am~**

I slowly open my eyes and look to my side where Takano used to be. Instead now there is a teddy bear. I stand up slowly from the couch, my back hurting from the pain of sleeping somewhere I'm not used to. When I finally managed to sit up, I take the bear and look at it. It is brown with green, emerald eyes similar to mine. He's holding a letter that says my name. I take the letter and open it up and start reading.

My little Ritsu,

This is a late birthday present since you must have forgotten yesterday was your birthday. I found this bear and thought of you. I thought he looks just like Ritsu and I couldn't help myself and got it for you. I'm sorry I couldn't wake up next to you, but stupid Isaka sent me on a meeting, on my day off to top it off. I'll be back tomorrow evening. I left you your breakfast in the microwave all you have to do is heat it up. Happy late 27th birthday.

I love you,

Masamune (^.^)/

I start to blush and hug the bear closer to my chest. Idiot what's with the face. But he remembered at least. How's it possible that he remembered when even my own cousin and I didn't even remember.

I quickly look at my phone, which had 3 miss calls from mom and 50 texts from Haru. Crap I forgot he was coming today! I quickly make my way to the kitchen, heat up breakfast, eat it, and cleaned the dishes. I grab my coat and bag along with my bear and head into my apartment.

"Crap how am I going to clean all this in an hour." I say to myself. I sigh and start picking up clothes and put it in the laundry basket.

When it seems like years later the house looks somewhat decent, at least there isn't trash everywhere. Seriously sometimes I wonder how I mess up this place so quickly. I hear knocks on my front door.

"Coming!" I yell at the door, but the person just keeps on knocking. I open the door revealing a blonde haired version of me, except he looks more delicate with blue eyes. He is carrying a bag over his shoulder and a suit case on the other hand.

"Damn it Haru wasn't one knock enough"

He giggles and enters the room exploring around his surroundings.

"I'd thought you'd be somewhere dead in the apartment. Guess I was wrong."

I sigh and head over to the couch. Then he suddenly tackles me with a hug.

"Ricchan it's been so long! Happy late birthday by the way!" He pulls away opening his bag and pulling out a wrapped box, handing it to me.

"I'd thought you forgot. You didn't have to get me a gift."

He giggles and says "Silly how could I forget your birthday. Your like a brother to me. Anyways open it!" He ushers me to open it and I do. My eyes widen as I look at it's contents.

"What the hell Haru!" And then Haru runs giggling away from me and locks itself in the bathroom.

**And... Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I'm having too much fun with these you can call me evil and stuff yeah. Haha i don't know what I'm even writing anymore. Well that is all, review if you like and what not. I need a vacation... from school and it just started... okay now I'm done. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, the next chapter is done yay! Though I'm sorry but I won't be able to update... mostly because I haven't finished the next chapter. I'm sort of stuck... Anyways enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 3**

I run over to the bathroom door cursing as I go along.

"Haru why the hell would you give me a maid outfit for my birthday!"

All I hear on the other side of the door is laughter and panting of Haru trying to catch his breath.

When he finally seemed to control himself he clears his throat and says "Well you know, Ricchan needs umm an outfit from time to time to cosplay. So why not a maid outfit." As he finishes his laughter starts again.

I sigh and lean my back on the door. "You know your so immature."

"You know you love me and missed me either way."

"Maybe I did." I whispered.

"Okay Ricchan promise me when I leave this door I will still be alive."

I think about it while stepping away from the door.

"Sure. I guess I shall let you live for a few days at least. Warning if you piss me off I might change my mind."

He chuckles a little and opens the door. I sigh and shake my head, walking towards the couch and collapse on it. Haru walks towards his bag and pulls out another small box from it. He walks towards me and hands it to me.

"Now this is your real present. The other one was because it was necessary."

I snort and take the box from his hands. I open it and there is actually something normal. It is a thin silver chain necklace with a silver heart that says Ritsu. I take the necklace in my hand and open the clasp. Putting the necklace around my neck and closing it.

"Thanks Haru I like it." I say smiling at him.

He giggles and says "But you like the maid outfit better right?"

I glare at him. "You ruined the moment."

"Sorry, sorry anyways Ritsu what have you been up to this past few years. And who's Masamune." He says teasingly holding up the letter that came with the bear.

I jump from the couch and point at the letter, blushing badly.

"Where did you get that." I stuttered out.

"Hmmm what a nice reaction. If you didn't want me finding out you could've hide your stuff better. So who's this, it seems like your very close" he says with an evil smirk on his face.

'He's such an s!' (sadist for those that don't know what s stands for) I think to myself.

"Just my boss nothing else." I managed to get out, but my blush might've given it away. He sighs and starts chuckling afterwards.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Ricchan your such a bad liar. But is this that same guy from high school?" Suddenly his face turned cold.

Crap I forgot when he gets when he gets mad and wants to kill someone. I shift my gaze to my feet not bearing to look at him a moment longer. I only managed a nod and I could here the snapping of fire bursting out of him. When was the last time I saw this? Oh that's right when I told him about him.

**~Flash back~**

"Ricchan what's wrong?" Haru asks worried. All I could do is cling to him and let my tears fall.

"How could I have been so stupid? I thought he loved me." I shocked out in between sniffs.

"What are you talking about? Ricchan look at me." He said putting his hand on my chin and lifting it up for me to look at him.

I must look like a mess, I ran as fast as I could to take the train back home, managing not to break. But once I got home and saw Haru waiting for me I just bursted out crying.

"Sempai doesn't love me." I whispered. Haru looked at me confused.

"What do you mean he doesn't love you. Haven't you guys gone out for a while now?"

I shake my head and said "When I asked him if we were going out he just laughed. And I didn't know what to do so I left in a hurry and now I'm home. I figured I could make him love me but I was wrong."

Haru hugs me tightly with an angry aura around him.

"That bastard! How dare he play with my little cousin like that!"

He kept ranting on afterwards and that's when we decided to accept mom's offer to study abroad in Europe.

**~Flash back ends~**

Oh geez why did I have to remember that. I was so pathetic back then. And ever since, Haru had this killer aura whenever I mentioned him. I look at Haru who has a blank expression on his face.

"Calm down Haru it's been 10 years I'm over it now." I say trying to calm him down.

Though honestly I don't know whether he is angry or not. And then I see tears running down his cheeks. He suddenly hugs me crying on my shoulder.

"What the heck Haru I thought you'll be mad not crying!"

He looks at me with his big blue eyes that seemed full of joy? What? Am I missing something here?

"Okay Haru spill it your scaring me."

He suddenly pouts.

"Geez Ricchan what the heck is wrong with you. I'm just happy your back with your beloved sempai."

I push away from him and lean my forehead against his.

"What the heck Ricchan!" He says quickly stepping away from me.

"You don't seem to have a fever. So who the hell are you and what have you done to Haru?" I say pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What?" He says innocently.

I stare at him with disbelief.

"Tell me what you know!" I demand.

"Geez I thought I could have more fun with your reactions. Anyways let's just say I did a lot of research this past few years. And now I know what your stupidity got you into." He says smirking.

"But you know you should just give in to him instead of being as stubborn as always. Ricchan you have a chance to be happy again why won't you take it? It pained me to see you sad when you were the sweetest little cousin ever. And well you still are but you definitely became jaded." He says bluntly at the end.

All I could do is stare at him confused.

**And that is all for now! This chapter might be shorter than the other ones, I'm sorry about that. Anyways I started another story which is basically you guys asking me questions and me being made fun of by sekai ichi characters... So head over there and ask a question! See you next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, yay new chapter! This one took longer cause I was having a writers block, either way this chapter might not be that great... Anyways enjoy~**

**Chapter 4**

"Haru are you on drugs?" I ask bluntly.

He hits my arm hard and starts laughing. I rub my arm in pain and he says "Idiot, that's the first think you seriously ask?"

I sigh and say with puppy dog eyes "So what exactly do you know"

"Wow you sunk that low to do the puppy dog eyes. Which don't work on me by the way."

"What! It used to work all the time! Did you turn cold all of a sudden?"

"Idiot! Let's just say I know the fact that you thought he was making fun of you but in reality he was just shy and thought it was obvious that you guys were dating. But then you took it the wrong way, stuff happened now your editing shoujou manga and you met him again" he says really fast and ends it with trying to catch his breath.

I stare at him shocked. "But it felt like he was!"

"Seriously Ricchan! Would you pay attention for once? Is that seriously all you got from my whole explanation?!"

"I basically blocked out all your insults or whatever that was." I say bluntly.

"That's it! I'm done!" He says walking away towards the door.

"Okay so either way how do you know all this?" I ask confused.

Haru seemed interested and stopped in the mist of his track, only to turn around and give me a creepy smile. I flinch at the moment I see his face.

"I have my sources"

"Umm and they are?"

"Not telling!" He teases me.

He can be such a child at times, sometimes I wonder who's the oldest.

"I'll find out eventually. If your telling me how you know these things at least tell me why you suddenly asked to stay with me" I say staring at him.

Haru flinched and laughed awkwardly. "Haha right..."

"Haru what have you done?"

"I told mom I was dating a guy" It was merely whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't even need to ask how untie reacted because Haru's face could tell it all. It looks like he's on the verge of breaking down any moment. But the expected happened he brushed it off with a smile.

"It's fine right? I couldn't keep it hidden much longer either way"

Geez this kid, whenever something bad happens he just covers it with a smile, no matter how hurt he may be.

"Come here" I say holding out my arms to him.

He runs towards me and hugs me. I feel his tears and all I could do is rub his back in comfort. We stay there in silence until he calms down enough.

"So you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me" I say trying to change the subject.

"I had one" He whispers.

"What happened?"

"He found a cute girl. Funny right? I was ready to come out to my parents for him, but in the end it was all for nothing"

"Okay that's it lets go somewhere"

He looks up at me with curious eyes. "Where?"

"How about we go get some ice cream, it usually helps"

He chuckles and says "Yeah okay it's better than doing nothing at your house all day. Oh and by the way I have another surprise for you"

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"You'll see soon enough"

"Okay well ice cream time!"

I make my way towards the door, Haru following excitedly behind.

**~At a park~**

We've just got our ice cream and now we are sitting down at a park bench. Form the looks of it the ice cream did help because now Haru is all hyper again. Or it might just be the chocolate. Dang it I should've never let him order chocolate ice cream!

"So Ricchan are you going to give your sempai a second chance?" Asks Haru out of the blue.

I stop licking my strawberry ice cream and turn to glance at him.

"I don't know if I should"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's not easy just accepting him like that. I mean it might've been a misunderstanding but it still hurt me a lot. I guess that might be me being stubborn."

"Do you at least feel something for him, even if it's just a little?"

I shrug and say "maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure about my feelings to be honest. My heart beats fast and I get embarrassed and stuff, but life isn't always like a shoujo manga, so I don't let it get to me."

"Hmmm at least that's progress" whispers Haru.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing!"

My phone rings at that moment and I pick it up noticing that is Takano calling.

"Yes what is it?" I say into the phone.

"Hi Ritsu, wondering if you actually ate or just skipped it. I don't want to find you in the hospital when I come back" Takano says from the other side.

"Yes mother I ate!" I say irritated at him.

"Is that auntie?" Asks Haru a little too loudly

"No it's not mom. It was a joke Haru"

"Ritsu who are you with?" Takano asks, jealously clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Just someone. Is that all you called me for?"

"Wait if I recall correctly you were talking to some Haru dude last time. So who is this Haru?!"

"Just someone. Well now bye!"

I hang up irritated not wanting to hear him argue.

What's with him all of a sudden and why is he so angry.

"Was that Takano?"

"How did you know?"

"Ricchan is too obvious" He says chuckling.

"Just finish your ice cream"

"Hai hai. But what are we doing after this?"

I think about it for a few seconds. I recall having a bunch of movies at home hat I haven't seen. Their not even mine, Kisa just got bored of them one day and gave them to me.

"We could have a movie night at home" I suggested.

"Yay that seems like fun. It's like a sleepover!"

"Technically it isn't since your living with me for now."

"Geez your no fun! But it'll be like when we were kids, you know before you left." He seemed a little sad at the end.

I remember auntie being against Haru leaving with me for England, so in the end I left alone. We kept in contact and saw each other right after I graduated but we were separated again and it's been 8 years since I've seen him.

"Yeah it'll be like old times."

Once we finished our ice creams we headed home. Takano is definitely not going to be happy since I turned off my phone after that.

**And that's all for now. Like I said might not be that great... plus I've just noticed that it's short... oops. Remember how I said I had a writers block, well Chapter 5 might take a while to write, I don't know where I'm going with this -.- Anyways bye till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, a new chapter...yay... Haha I feel like I'm getting worst at writing these. Cause I swear the chapters get shorter each time! I'm sorry about that! I have a great idea for this story, is just when it comes to writing it, it takes me forever. Anyways enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

It's been hours since we got home and decided to watch movies, wrapped up in blankets on the couch. Surprisingly we were able to get through a whole movie without changing it. Most of the movies are chick flicks and super corny. I didn't know Kisa was into these sort of things.

"I seriously don't get this types of movies. Too much kissing"

Haru starts laughing. "Ricchan it's supposed to be romantic!"

"How is kissing a guy who you were attracted to only cause he has muscles and only dated for 2 weeks and now he suddenly proposed to you... Is supposed to be romantic?" I say to him confused.

"You make a good point, it almost seemed desperate."

I take a quick glance at the clock and noticed that is 8:35 already. Wow time sure does fly when your having fun.

"Ricchan can we watch anime now?"

Haru asks looking like a little kid begging for candy.

I sigh and say "Fine, but it better be a good one"

And so we started watching this creepy anime with a deamon butler and a child that made a contract. With a deamon. A child. Why would he possibly do that?!

"Why the heck is a kid making a contract with a deamon?!"

"Geez Ricchan just keep watching, it gets better"

I didn't ask anymore questions after the first two episodes. When the third started I exploded.

"How the heck does he do his job so perfectly?! And why use butter knives! When you could use a katana or something?!" I say irritated, mostly at the fact that he can do his job perfectly without any mistakes. Dang it why can't I do that?!

"Cause he's awesome and attractive like that, so he could pretty much do anything!" Says Haru with sparkling eyes.

"It still makes no sense!"

"Ricchan remind me to never, ever watch an anime with you. Just shut up and watch the ending"

**~21 episodes later~**

*sniff*

"Ricchan are you crying?"

"No I'm not something just got in my eyes. He took his soul now he's gone"

Haru sighs and hands me over a tissue. We've basically pulled an all nighter watching anime because we ended up with dark circles under our eyes. To top it off I cried with the ending. It's the feels I swear!

"Why aren't you moved with the ending?!"

"Cause I've seen this plenty of times. And I can't cry anymore with the first season only the second one though"

As soon as he finishes he starts crying too. What is wrong with us, I'm 27 and Haru is 28 and we still cry like little kids.

Eventually we just dozed off to sleep on the couch.

**~In the morning~**

"Ritsu! Ritsu!"

I hear my name being called but I can't seem to wake up.

"Geez Ricchan how the heck do you wake up in the morning?" That's Haru, but who's the other one talking?

"Honestly I have no idea how he does it. But seriously I didn't know you guys were cousins. So does he know?" Oh that's Takano, why the heck is he here and talking to Haru?! I thought he wouldn't be back till evening.

"No it's supposed to be a surprise so don't tell him yet kay?"

"Okay your choice. Well I'll go make breakfast try to wake him up for me."

"Ricchan wake up!" Screams Haru in my ear.

I grunt and pretend to still be asleep. "Five more minutes" I say sleepily. I would wake up by now but it seems a little awkward.

"What do you mean by five more minutes you've been sleeping for hours now!" He says shaking me awake.

"Fine I get, I'm awake!" I say standing up on the couch.

"You sure? I could always dump water on you." He says teasing.

"Why the heck would you do that? Either way I was awake this whole time. Why the heck are you here Takano I thought you wouldn't be back till evening!" I say loudly so he can hear me from the kitchen.

"Well if somebody hadn't turned off their phone. Then maybe I would've taken my time instead of rushing to get everything done for the meeting. So Isaka basically let me leave without having to attend the meeting." He says bringing two plates from the kitchen.

What kind of president lets his worker leave without attending a meeting? Oh right this is Isaka we are talking about.

"Here you two." He hands Haru and I a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Best breakfast ever!" Says Haru cheerfully.

"Crap forgot you don't usually eat American styled breakfast." I say irritated.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asks Takano, now with his own breakfast.

"No as long as you don't give him chocolate we are good."

"Hence the reason why we stayed up all night watching anime. Though it was mostly cause Ricchan wanted to watch the whole thing and was impatient not knowing what happened."

"What are you a little kid?" Says Takano snorting.

I stuck out my tongue at him and just continue eating my breakfast.

"Ricchan you really are a kid!" Haru says laughing.

"Anyways why did you turn off your phone?" Asks Takano all seriously.

"Cause you were annoying me, plus we were having cousin quality time."

"Pfffft is that seriously what your calling it?!" Says Haru bursting into even more laughter.

"I was being serious!" I say back.

"Okay, okay we get it just hurry up and finish your breakfast. We still have work you know."

We continued eating away at our breakfast without talking. From the corner of my eye I could tell Haru was going to burst into a laughing fit any time now. Which brings me to this question, what's that surprise that both of them know about?

**~At Marukawa~**

I sigh and lay back in my chair. Dang it I really didn't want to go to work today. Those hours of anime are really getting to me now.

"Delivery!" Says a cheerful voice.

Wait I know this voice.

"Owww what the heck are you doing here Haru and why did you hit me?!"

I say irritated from the packet he hit me with.

"Dang it I didn't even get to say it. Oh well what I was going to say but you rudely interrupted me, was surprise!" Says Haru all dramatically.

I can tell this is not going to be a good week for me.

**And that is all for this badly written chapter at least I think I could do better... Oh and did you guys know what anime they watched? I made it pretty obvious, but it's Black Butler! Don't ask why it just randomly appeared in this chapter, it just came to me. Plus Ritsu's reaction was pretty much the same reaction my friend had except she didn't get past the second episode... Anyways that is all for now... Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people... new chapter yeah! Anyways this chapter was supposed to go out on Friday or Thursday, but I got a little excited and decided to post it today. Meaning you won't get a chapter till next week... but I'm excited to hear about your reactions sooooo enjoy the chapter :3**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh looks like you got here fine." Says Takano heading towards his desk.

"Yup" says Haru all cheerful.

"Wait you knew about this?" I ask Takano.

"Well I found out just this morning that you two were cousins. But yeah I knew he started working here."

I sigh and look at Haru. "So why exactly are you working here?"

"Well one it's only part time. I'll be helping making copies and deliveries and stuff like that. And two I get to see you more so I thought it would be fun to make your life mise- I mean a fun life" he says quickly at the end.

"I feel like you were going to say something else there... And why just part time?" I ask curiously.

"Cause I'm also going to be an assistant with drawing manga. You know when a mangaka can't do all the work alone and needs help. Well that." He says explaining as if he were a pro. Which he totally isn't.

I sigh with relieve. "I thought you were going to become an mangaka. Thank god is nothing that seriously."

"Hey your so mean!" He says pouting.

He was always good at drawing and art so I'm not that worried about him. I'm mostly worried about him breaking down again, I know that getting over a break up isn't easy.

Kisa clears his throat and says "Wouldn't mind interrupting your little reunion thing but Ricchan can you introduce us?"

"Oh right!" I say standing up.

"Everyone this is my cousin Haru. Haru these are my co-workers Hatori, Kisa, and Mino. You already know the jerk boss, Takano." I say pointing at each of them.

That last statement made Kisa and Mino laugh. Even Hatori had a slight smile, trying to hold back laughter.

"Get back to work!" Yells Takano.

That seemed to shut them up and go back to work.

"Ohhhh Ricchan your in trouble. You better behave or your going to get punished by Takano." Haru says laughing.

"Shut up!" I say blushing.

I don't even need to see Takano to know that he's smirking by now. Stupid pervy grin of his. Yet I can't stay mad... He did give me that bear and letter. What am I thinking?

"Well Ricchan I have to go. Work hard and I'll make dinner tonight!"

"Can it be curry?" I ask.

"Sure curry today then." He says patting my head.

"Okay." I say going back to work.

After he left Kisa finally bursted and said "That was so cute! How does he do that?"

"Do what?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Make you say cute things like that and have that smiling expression. Which now that I think about it, it's kinda creepy..."

I shrug and got back to work. Was I really smiling? (But what he didn't know it's that he was smiling cause of Takano. Hehe)

**Haru's P.O.V**

Well when I said that he was going to get punished I wasn't kidding. Takano nearly killed me this morning, if I hadn't said I was Ricchan's cousin, I probably would've been dead. Geez what jealously could get you into.

As I head to my next job I get all nervous. 'Geez Haru you'll do fine, it's not like it'll be your first time drawing'

Why the heck am I talking to myself?

**~At Haru's first job~**

I stand in front of the door. I know I should knock but I'm so nervous! Okay I can do this. I finally managed to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Says a voice from the other side.

I open the door and the first thing I see is a few tables connected with a bunch of manga drawing tools. In which a few assistants are currently working on. At the head of it all is the mangaka, Chiharu Yoshikawa, which I've come to know that his name is actually Chiaki Yoshino.

"Hello I'm the new assistant. It's nice to meet you my name is Haru Ikashima. Is a pleasure to work with you." I say bowing my head politely.

I've never been this polite before. Not even with Ricchan. I never take him too seriously.

"Oh right we were supposed to have a new assistant today! I'm sorry I forgot" says Chiaki apologizing.

"Geez Yoshino sensei where has your head been lately." Says one of the assistants which just makes the rest laugh.

"Yuu can you show him the stuff. I still need to finish this one page." He says to a guy about my age.

"Sure. Ikashima-san have you been an assistant before?"

"No, but I've worked with manga before."

"Well that's good. Can you do these then." He says pointing at a few pages that still need tones.

I nod and sit near him and got to work.

**~A few hours later~**

Surprisingly time went by fast and we managed to finish on time.

"Oh Haru-san you were going to be Yoshino's assistant?" Asks Hatori when he came in to get the manuscript.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You know each other?" Asks Yuu.

"Yeah he's one of our editor's cousin."

"So Ikishima-san when did you start drawing?" Asks one of the assistants.

"You guys can just call me Haru it feels weird people being so formal to me. And I would say since I started middle school."

"That's quite a long time. Onodera was worrying for no reason then." Says Hatori.

"Geez that Ricchan worries for no reason. Oh I almost forgot I was supposed to make dinner tonight! Is there anything else you need help with Yoshino-sensei?"

"No don't worry about it Haru-san you can go home now. You've been a great help thank you. Your coming tomorrow too right?" Chiaki responds.

"Yup I'm pretty much free this whole week so if you need help I'll be there. Anyways if you'll excuse me." I say saying my goodbyes.

"Haru-san I can walk you out if you'll like" says Yuu

"Sure" I nod and we head out the door. We walked along the path that leads to the front of the building in silence.

Yuu finally breaks the silence "So how old are you?"

"28 and you?" I respond.

"Wow we are the same age I thought you'll be like 24 or something!" He says surprised.

I chuckle and say "Do I really look that young?"

"Yeah you totally fooled me! So if you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you ever decide to become a mangaka instead of an assistant? Your drawing skills were pretty good and you seemed to know your way around manga."

It took me a few seconds to think of what to respond. "I never really thought of making a manga, I just like drawing for fun. Plus I like helping so I guess that's why."

He stares at me in amusement and suddenly I feel nervous.

Thadump. Thadump

What's this... my heart is beating fast?

"Oh I see makes sense then." He says.

We finally reached the entrance. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then" he says to me.

"Yup. Bye" I wave to him and he waves back. He turns around and walks back to the building.

What was the point in walking with me, when he has to go back? Oh well time to go make dinner. I make my way back to Ricchan's apartment.

**Back to Ritsu's P.O.V**

"You were worrying for no reason. That's what your cousin said" says Hatori coming back from Chiaki's place.

"Really? So he was actually like, behaving!?" I say surprised.

"He seemed nervous at first but then he fit right in. That's what Yoshikawa-sensei said" says Hatori sitting down at his desk.

"Why do you look so surprised Onodera?" Asks Takano curiously.

"Because Haru is never serious about anything! So I was worried he would make fool out of himself."

"Wow is that how much you care for your cousin?" Asks Takano sarcastically.

I ignore him and finish gathering a few documents and putting them in my bag to head home for today. I still have a few things left to do, but that could wait till later. After all today's was Haru's first day and he said he would make curry.

"Well I'll be going then." I say quickly heading out before Takano could say anything else.

**~At home eating dinner~**

"So how is it?" Asked Haru looking at me with anticipation.

"It's good! So I heard that you actually behaved today." I say teasing him.

"You actually thought I would make a fool of myself on my first day?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Well I just found out this morning you were working with us. So how could I have not been worried!?"

He sighs and continues eating his curry. There's silence for a few minutes until Haru finally says "I think I've got a crush on one of the assistants."

I almost choked on my curry. "What?!" I yell in shock.

**What do you think were you expecting that? By the way to Zokou-Chan who asked on question time with shay, did you think it was Yuu or someone else? But anyways I was thinking of creating a story just for Haru after this one ends, but I'll like you guys opinions on it before I decide to go along with it. Kyaa I can't wait for your reactions on the next chapter too! Okay I need to calm down... -.- Anyways till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again! This chapter is a little um unexpected I guess? Mostly cause I didn't know I was going to do this to Haru... Anyways just read... I'm scared...**

**Chapter 7**

"It's only been the first day! How the heck do you like him or her already?!" I say really confused as to what is going on in Haru's mine right now.

"Him, and I said I think I'm not sure yet." He says correcting me.

"Wow you sure got over that guy fast." Crap what was I thinking bringing that up.

I see Haru's face full of hurt. "Sorry I didn't mean that." I say patting his head.

"Its okay Ricchan I know you didn't mean it. And I don't think I'm over it just yet." He says eyes filling with tears.

"Maybe I should just not fall in love again." Whispers Haru.

"You can't prevent love Haru. I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you as much as you love them back." I say trying to comfort him.

"You really should follow your own advice then." He says wiping away his tears.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You can't prevent love Ricchan. So give into it already." Says Haru staring at me with eyes full of hope.

He used my advice against me. Maybe he's right, maybe I should stop preventing it and try to believe in it again. Believing that there could be an us.

"Well I'll leave you to think. I'm going to go sleep. Goodnight Ricchan." He says heading to the couch.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want" I yell after him.

"Kay goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say staring at the dirty dishes.

He got out of cleaning them, sneaky. I sigh and start cleaning the dishes.

As soon as I finish my phone starts ringing. What is it with people calling me lately!

I look at my phone and grunt as soon as I see the name. It's mom, this is going to be a long conversation.

"Yes what do you want?" I say to her.

"Is that a way to greet our mother?" She says scolding me.

"Hi mom how are you? Have you been doing good? Really that's great, now bye!" I say sarcastically. Not really hanging up though.

"Before you decide to end the conversation I thought you would want to hear the news you've been wanting to hear for some time now. But first is Haru there by any chance? His mother is quite worried."

"How could auntie possibly be worry she's the one that kicked him out in the first place!" I say to her mad.

"So Haru told you?" She asks.

"Not necessarily but just by his face I could tell she didn't take the news that good." I say now making my way to the living room and sitting on the couch.

I hear her sigh on the other end. "Well I thought it'd be just a phase like what happened to you in high school."

"That wasn't a phase mom he was serious about him. And what happened to me wasn't a phase either." I say irritated.

"I know, what I meant is, it may take time getting used to but I support Haru and I'll try to make her change her mind. And if you were to fall for that guy again, there's nothing I could do but to support you. You will always be my baby so if he hurts you he's in trouble."

"Thanks mom, but what made you change your mind?" I ask concerned.

"Oh silly me forgot the most important thing. Your engagement with An is broken. She sort of has someone else and she came to me, asking not to marry you cause you had someone else also, is that true?"

Did I just hear correctly? I won't have to marry An anymore. I mean she's a great girl don't get me wrong, but I always thought of her as a little sister to me.

"Really mom thank you" I managed to whisper. I can feel tears gathering but I won't let them fall.

"You didn't answer my question." She says.

Do I have someone else? Yeah I guess I have someone. It took me this long to realize that no matter how much I denied it in reality I was admitting everything. Do I love Takano? Well that would be...

"Yes mom I do have someone else." I managed to answer

Someone who cares for me no matter how many times I pushed him away. Someone that's right there supporting me. Someone that can have such a loving expression and it's all directed towards me. That someone was Takano all along.

"Well I should get going you have work tomorrow after all. And Ritsu I'll support your decision." She says happily.

We said our goodbyes and I hanged up the phone and threw it somewhere on the couch. Honestly I'm too happy to even go to sleep. I want to see Takano.

Wait I want to see Takano? I stand and step towards the door, confronting my feelings once and for all.

**Haru P.O.V**

I hear the sound of faint footsteps and the door closing. I'm glad Ricchan, looks like you've found your answer. Now what am going to do with this. I stare at the letter my mom sent me. In which she states that I'm disowned from the family. I silently weep myself to sleep.

**Takano P.O.V**

I sigh and lay on the couch. Why is work so hectic?! We are only in the beginning of the cycle yet Isaka still tries to make my life miserable. Make it miserable later not at the beginning of a cycle! As I continue my rant inside my head, suddenly thoughts of Ritsu popped into my head. Calming myself from the mad thoughts.

It surprises me every time how much of an influence Ritsu can be on my life. Just one word from him can make me either extremely happy or extremely pissed at his stubbornness.

Suddenly I hear weak knocks on my door. I wonder who it could be at this hour.

When I opened the door, I couldn't even say a word as a small figure came into my arms crying.

**Back to Ritsu's P.O.V**

Without realizing it my feet moved on its own and I ended up in Takano's arms. For some reason I'm not scared to give us a second chance. I want us to work, I want to tell him how much I care. But I won't say this now I just want to stay in his arms a little longer.

It seems like I really did fall for him all over again.

**I'm so sorry Haru didn't mean to do this to you! Though don't worry you will have a happy ending with Yuu, I just needed a background story for you...** **Anyways I promise it makes more sense in the next few chapters! Anyways bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe new chapter! Anyways hello, thank you for all the nice reviews, I always enjoy getting new reviews and getting excited to read what you guys think. So once again thank you and enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Sorry didn't think I'll cry that much." I whispered.

We had moved to the couch, but I'm still wrapped in Takano's arms. For some reason I feel safe in is arms.

"That's okay but what's wrong Ritsu?" He asks worried, rubbing circles on my back as if to calm me down.

I stare into his eyes and finally say the three words he's wanting to hear for the longest time.

"I love you"

**Takano P.O.V**

Did I just hear right? Ritsu said he loves me? "What?" I say shocked.

Ritsu takes a deep breath and says "I love you. I've always loved you." He says his words filled with such sweetness. Then the unexpected happen. Ritsu actually initiated a kiss. A long sweet kiss.

**Back to Ritsu P.O.V**

I did it I said the words and initiated a kiss. A faint blush crosses my cheeks as we part. It's so embarrassing I can't believe I did that!

"Um well you see-" I stuttered out but was soon cut off by Takano's lips upon mine.

When we couldn't bear it we broke apart for air.

"Ritsu I love you." He says staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I hide my blushing face in his shirt.

"Let me look at your face." Takano chuckles.

"No it's embarrassing!"

"You were the one that said it first and now you get embarrassed? How about I whisper something even more embarrassing" he says and soon whispers stuff in my ears.

I quickly separate away from him, my face completely red.

"You pervert!" I huffed and looked alway from him.

"As much as I love the fact that you confessed. What brought this on? And why were you crying?" He says concern showing in his words.

I got carried away in the moment that I forgot to tell him.

"My mom called me and said that the engagement is broken. I guess I was too happy that I ended up crying." I say quietly staring into is shocked eyes.

Once again he wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Really?" He asks happily.

"Yes Takano-san" I chuckled.

"Ritsu will you become mine and only mine. As I will become only yours?" He says with such kindness and eyes full of love.

How could I possibly say no when he has that kind of face.

"Yes Takano." I say with tiny smile on my lips.

"Call me Masamune, Ritsu." He chuckles.

"Ma-ma- Masamune" I stuttered out face red.

He kisses me sweetly on the lips. And carries me to bed. **(I'll leave your Fangirl minds to think whatever of this situation hehe)**

**~It's morning~**

**Haru P.O.V**

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. My eyes look puffy and you can tell I've been crying.

"Great how am I going to cover this up?" I mutter under my breath.

Maybe I can wear glasses or something? I make my way to Ricchan's room and find my bag at the foot of the bed. I open it rummaged through my clothes. Finally I find a pair of fake glasses and put them on. I make my way towards the bathroom mirror.

I brush my bangs to the side and look at my eyes. You can barely notice it I think. I sigh and let my bangs fall into place once more. Whatever that's the best I could do.

I make my way to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich. Ricchan never came home last night. I smiled to myself.

Once I finished I got ready for work. I have to go help Yoshino sensei again. I wonder if Yuu will be there, is that his first name if I recall correctly that's what they called him. I shrug and left a quick note to Ricchan about me going to work and not to worry. Just for fun I even asked him to not be so loud next time. Though in reality I fell into a deep sleep and didn't even hear a thing, though I'm sure there were some noises.

I go out the door, head high but deep inside there is sadness. I just won't let it show in my face.

**Ritsu P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Takano's smiling face.

"Good morning." He says to me, stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Good morning. Were you by any chance watching me sleep?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe" he says teasing me giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I make an effort to stand up and yawn. "Want breakfast at my place? I need to get ready."

"Okay I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." He says heading to the bathroom.

I stand from the bed and notice at my appearance blushing. I'm wearing nothing but Takano's shirt. How the heck did this happen?

I take my old clothes and quickly change into them. Making my way towards my apartment.

It's silent inside, did Haru leave already? I take a quick look in the kitchen and notice a note on the table.

_Ricchan I left for work already don't worry about me. I'm glad you finally found your answer and decided to confess to Takano. _

_P.S. Next time please be a little more quiet I could hear everything for your room._

Heat rushes to my face at the thought of Haru hearing everything. Stupid Takano he had to do that yesterday!

I make my way to my room and search for some clothes and quickly put them on.

"Ritsu are you done?" Says Takano from the doorway.

I jump startled "You scared me Taka- I mean Masamune."

He chuckles while I look around my room. My bed is a mess. Geez Haru you couldn't have made the bed before you left.

As I neared my bed I noticed a piece of paper tucked under the pillow.

"What's this?" I whispered taking the paper in my hands.

I begin to read it, and gasp covering my mouth with my hand from shock. Tears gathering on my eyes.

"What's wrong Ritsu?" Takano asks worried.

"Haru" Is all I could managed to say.

* * *

**The letter said:**

_I'm ashamed to have such a son like you. If you think you'll get away with this you won't. I'm not your mother anymore and I do not wish to associate with you any further. You know how much I wished to have grand kids and you know how afraid of people like you I am. Ever since your father left us for that guy, it's only been you and me. Don't worry about it I'll make it easier for you, you are disowned from the family. You can do whatever you want with your life._

* * *

**Okay so I honestly don't know what was going in my head at the time I was writing this... but I find it adorable and I'm mad at Haru's mom! And I'm the one that wrote this and it makes no sense! Anyways in chapter 9 it explains everything... so bear with me. Which I won't update till I finish the chapter. Other than that, hope you enjoyed Ritsu being adorable!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god you guys are awesome! Your reviews make me smile while others just make me laugh. The fangirl meeting XD Yes it needs to happen but don't worry you guys will get a little something in this chapter. So I finished this chapter earlier than expected, I was going update tomorrow but I was like why not just update today? So enjoy and thank you so much you guys for the reviews~ **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I knew about Haru's father leaving the family to be with another man. Everyone pretended like nothing was going on and that auntie and Haru's father decided to divorce. But that wasn't the truth.

This all happened a year after I left for England. Haru was only 17 and I couldn't do anything for him. My aunt became a homophobe and Haru studied hard since then. You could say he put a hard shell around his heart, not letting anyone to break it. I'm guessing that's why he was so broken when he found out about the guy falling for another girl.

Even so what auntie, or should I say Maki did to Haru wasn't acceptable. I refused to believe she's my aunt!

"Have you calmed down Ritsu." Asks Takano rubbing my back trying to calm me.

I nod and he sighs " Everyone has their family problems. But know that I'll be here for you both." He finishes giving me a tiny smile.

"Thank you Masamune." I smile at him.

He kisses me softly on lips that send butterflies in my stomach. Is not like it's the first time I've fallen for him so why does it feel like it is the first time?

**Yuu P.O.V. (Yay! XD random author's note lol) **

Lately I've been thinking about Haru a lot. Why is that? He seems nice and like a good person, but why is it that I can't stop thinking about him? Is it possible that I have forgotten about Chiaki?

"Urgh my thoughts are irritating me." I muttered under my breath as I arrived at Chiaki's place.

We have yet another deadline to meet cause he was too stupid to work on another work instead of the one he's supposed to.

I sigh and enter the room. It seems like I'm not the first one there. Haru is already sitting at a desk working on applying tones on a page. He seems serious while at work. Is he wearing glasses?

"You wear glasses Haru?" I ask as I make my way to my desk.

It seems like I scared him cause he jumped.

"You scared me! Um?" He says with confusion.

"Oh right I never introduced myself properly! My name is Yanase Yuu, you can just call me Yuu. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you!" He says smiling.

As I study his face I noticed his eyes. They are a pretty shade of blue, but they seem sad. Has he been crying?

"What are you staring at Yuu?" Haru asks with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh sorry didn't know I was staring. But since when do you wear glasses?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Haru hesitated for a second and finally said "Oh these are fake! I just wear them cause... They looked cool!"

Note to self Haru is a horrible liar. "You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you were crying." I ask concerned.

I stare at his wide eyes that soon filled with tears. And without realizing it I was inches apart from his face, until our lips met. His lips were so soft and sweet.

**Haru P.O.V**

What? Why is he kissing me? Why is my heart racing and why is he such a good kisser?! No I can't do this, I can't fall in love. I push him away from me, catching my breath.

"Why did you do that?" I say raising my voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do that, I just couldn't help myself when I saw you crying." Yuu says.

I quickly look away not wanting to stare at those brown eyes a second longer.

"I'm fine" I whispered.

"I'm sorry you probably don't want to talk about it." He says patting my head softly.

I stare at him curiously and he stares back. Before I could say something back though, Yoshino sensei came in the the room. He seemed surprised.

"Ah Haru-san and Yuu your early!" He says surprised.

Yuu had retrieved his hand from my head and turned to look at Yoshino.

"It's more like you are late! Actually all the assistants are late what's up with that? Lazy!" He says teasingly.

"Yuu I'm not lazy!" Yoshino argues back.

For the next few minutes it was basically full of arguing and laughter. All I could do was stare between the two in amazement. What was that for? It's like he's pretending nothing just happened.

I looked at Yuu's smiling face. You can tell they are close by the way Yuu looks at Yoshino sensei. Is it possible that they are together? But then why would he kiss me. Huh what's wrong with me? Why do I feel this pain in my chest?

My thoughts are seriously irritating me!

**Ritsu P.O.V**

We are only in the beginning of the cycle but I can already feel hell week growing near. Mostly because the authors are becoming lazy and leaving things at the last minute. Which causes us editors to suffer with editing and dealing with the printers.

And then there's Haru. I talked to my mom earlier and told her about the letter. She was terrified, from the looks of it she wasn't expecting her sister to react that way. Even so she was furious, I've never seen her that mad, since the time I've rejected An many times.

"Ricchan" says Kisa trying to get my attention.

I sigh and stare at my computer screen. I've been writing or should I say trying to write my proposal for a manga but I can't seem to concentrate. Mom decided to have a little meeting at auntie's house later today and somehow I have to get Haru to come with me. 'What is she planning exactly?' I think to myself furrowing my eyebrows.

"Ricchan!" Kisa yells into my ear.

"Huh what?! Don't scare me like that Kisa-san!" I say terrified.

I got so scared I almost fell backwards in my chair. Who ever thought that spinning chairs are fun are out of their minds! I mean they are fun to spin around on but once you fall on your face, now that is not fun.

"I've been calling you but you haven't answered! Geez Ricchan are you okay you've seem distracted. I guess it's good and all since Takano-san is in a meeting. But if he were here he'd be throwing stuff at you." He says laughing at the end.

I laugh nervously and head back to work. It's only me and Kisa for now. Mino went to talk to his author and Hatori is off in a meeting. I've been tempted to text Haru, but I didn't want to interrupt his work, plus Takano was with me. Argh that's it.

"Hey we need to talk. Mom wants a family meeting at your mom's place." I text quickly to Haru.

A few minutes later I get a reply.

"What?! Seriously what for -.-"

"I don't know but you have to come. After work we can go home together."

The truth is I know what it's about, but I have a feeling if I tell him he wouldn't come with me. Why is it that when you think you can be happy

something bad has to happen to take it away from you? I just want Haru to be happy, yet why are there so many stupid obstacles in the way!

"Ugh fine! See you then... Oh Ricchan?"

"What is it?" I text back worried. Whenever Haru gives you an ellipsis it usually means something is up.

"No never mind see you later have to get back to work."

"Okay see you" I text ending the conversation.

What could that have been about?

"Onodera no texting on the job!" Takano yells walking towards his desk.

I slightly jumped scared to death. My heart literally felt like it was going to leap off my chest. I took a slow breath to calm myself.

"What is it with people trying to scare me!" I yelled back.

"That's cause you space off!" Both Kisa and Takano yell.

I sigh and finished typing the final words on my proposal.

"I'm going to go get some coffee" announced Kisa.

Once I noticed he walked out the door I turned to Takano.

"Um Takano-san I have to go with Haru later. Family meeting" I say staring at him.

Knowing what this meant he simply nodded.

"Okay hope it goes well with you two" He says giving me a reassuring smile.

I returned the smile and got back to work.

**~At the Ikashima's~**

When Haru and I arrived mom was already there and she looked pissed. The tension in the room never seemed to ease.

"So would you care to tell me why he is here?! I thought it was just going to be you and Ritsu!" Says Maki irritated.

I have done the best I can to try and not snap back at her because I know Haru needs me more than anything. When we got neared the house I saw him shaking but he brushed it off as it was nothing. To top it off I noticed that he's been crying. Even with the glasses you can notice his slight red eye lids.

"We are here to discuss your problem of being a reasonable mother" mom snaps back.

"I have been a reasonable mother! He hasn't been a reasonable son!"

"You call a reasonable mother someone that just throws their son away like its nothing!?"

"I can't stand a son that is going to go through his fathers footsteps! By becoming that!"

She says it as if it's a bad thing. A horrible thing that could kill someone. It doesn't kill anyone it's just love. What's wrong with that?

"Enough! Is this what you thought of me!?" Haru asks a little louder.

All throughout the confrontation he's been putting up a front. He never even spoke a single word throughout the whole thing.

"I've studied hard! I've tried to become the child you always loved. I thought it would make up for father leaving us. But I just lied to myself. This isn't what I want! I want to live my own life! And if you don't want to be part of it, then so be it I don't care!" He says with eyes filling with tears.

"I think we are done here. So if you guys could leave now!" Maki says motioning us towards the door.

Haru was the first one out the door. I followed soon after glancing back at mother who just nodded her head motioning me to go ahead. But before I left I heard a slap and the sound of sniffling. And with that my mom grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

**~At Ritsu's place~**

When we got home we decided to collapse on the bed with blankets. My mom took us home and made sure that Haru ate and left.

I've been petting Haru's hair softy trying to comfort him. He had stopped crying but I could tell he isn't sad about tonight's events it's about something else.

"Haru what's wrong?" I ask worried.

He sighs and says "I think I'm in love"

"Isn't that a good thing?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"But I didn't want to fall in love. Plus I'm pretty sure he loves someone else" he whispers.

"Before we get into this conversation. How are you feeling about today?" I ask worried.

"There's nothing we can do about mom. So I should keep my distance for now till she accepts it at least a little. And if she doesn't well I did tell her she doesn't have to be a part of my life" he says giving me a tiny smile.

Honestly I've always admired how Haru deals with things. Even at rough times he always looks for positive side of things and finds it. And when he does he gets right back up.

I sigh and ask "So tell me about this love of yours"

And that's all it took for Haru to become cheerful again. But there's still something in his eyes that tells me there's something wrong.

* * *

**So what do you think? For once I think Ritsu's mom did something useful! Anyways see you when I finish chapter 10, though first I need to start it... hehe anyways bye-bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I finished the chapter... in time so yay! :3 Not proud though cause I was being lazy till I finally finished the chapter on the bus this morning... hehe... Enough of that and enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

Haru looked up at me with eyes that were literally sparkling.

"Well his name is Yanase Yuu. He's a brunet and just by hearing his voice I feel like melting!" He says blushing.

Yanase Yuu. Yanase Yuu. Where have I heard that name before? Yanase...

"Oh you mean that Yanase Yuu! He's one of the assistants that has helped with multiple mangakas. I've seen him a few times." I say loudly recognizing the name.

"So what do you think about him that is?" Says Haru fidgeting with his fingers.

It amazes me how Haru can become like this when he's in love. Was I ever like that too?

"Well I can't really judge someone by how they look. So I don't know, he gives off this serious vibe?" I say with a questioning look.

Haru chuckles and says "That's what I thought at first, but he actually is a nice guy."

I stare at Haru who's eyes has become distant. What is he thinking? I flicked my finger on his forehead and he yelped rubbing the spot I flicked him.

"Why you do that for?" Says Haru whining.

"You were in your own little world. So what's wrong?"

Haru takes a moment before replying "Well he kinda kissed me..."

My eyes widen at this. "He what?! I mean why are you freaking out about that?"

"Ricchan your the one freaking out." He says bluntly.

"Okay well, why did he just kiss you?!"

"I don't know! That's the thing I think he's in love with sensei! So why kiss me? I don't get it!" He says shaking me back and forth.

"Okay calm down! Did you even bother asking?" I say stopping him.

Haru stares at me for a moment without saying anything.

"You didn't even bother to ask for an explanation?!" I ask loudly.

"Well... You see... I was spacing out and he noticed I've been crying and then I started crying and well, he kissed me" he says slowly.

I sigh knowing too well why he was crying. Well that won't be a problem from now on.

Haru suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Why are you laughing!?" I ask confused.

Haru takes a deep breath trying to stop himself from laughing. But it fails because he just keeps on laughing.

"Seriously what is it?"

Haru finally calms down and says "We are acting so weird! Is this what love does to you?!"

It came to me that, I'm actually in love too. Love can be such a nice, warm, and weird feeling.

Suddenly I remember something Haru said that's been on my mind.

"Hey Haru, what were those sources you've said you had? You know the ones that told you about Takano and I" I ask curiously.

Haru tensed and avoided my gaze.

Which in Haru language it means something's up and I'm in trouble.

"Haru spit it out now. Or else!"

"Or else what Ricchan?" He challenges, staring at me.

I quickly think of what to blackmail him with. Which I've come to notice that I've used up all my blackmailing methods the past year. If it weren't for him blackmailing me I would've had plenty of topics right now.

Suddenly a thought crosses my mind. Or have I?

"Kitty" I simply stated smirking.

Haru stares at me terrified. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh we both know I would say that to everyone you know. Well basically the people that weren't present to witness such an event" I say smiling recalling what happened.

It was his first year in middle school. We went to a Halloween party and he was dressed up as a kitty. Then one kid comes up to him and asks him out in the middle of the dance floor. Haru was bright red and told him he was a guy. The poor guy thought Haru was a girl and was so embarrassed he ran out of the room crying. His friends never stopped teasing Haru ever since, and Haru would blush at the mention of it.

Haru was always being mistaken for a girl so I guess the kitty outfit made it worse.

He said to never talk about it ever again. I bet he thought I'd forget about that.

Which reminds me of the time it happened to me in college. I better be careful because I told Haru about that. You can never tell what Haru is up to.

Haru sighs knowing too well that I won.

"Well my sources are a very sad Ritsu and a very drunk Takano" he says staring back at me.

"What?" I ask confused

"Remember the college I went to?"

I nod remembering that Haru had to go to college right after he graduated high school. He wanted to go into a school of art but his mother wanted him to study something, as she called it "useful". Because to her art wasn't something to make a living off of.

"Well it turned out that Takano and I went to the same college. One day we went out with the class drinking. He got really drunk and I took advantage of that to see his side of the story. Then he told me everything, so I put your story and his together and figured out what happened." He says looking hurt at the end.

It takes me a moment to process everything. Those were the days he was with Yokozowa. He had said I was the blame for his suffering, but what about me? Didn't I suffer too?

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He looks at me apologetically.

I shake my head and say "It's not your fault. What impresses me is how he doesn't remember you. And he said I intended to forget things that I didn't want to think happened when he did too" I say chuckling.

"Well he was so drunk. He's a weirdo too. But you know Ricchan, you couldn't have found a better guy to be with. I'm somewhat jealous of your relationship. I mean after ten years he didn't forget about you!" He says amazed.

I blush and nod. "Okay go to sleep you have work tomorrow"

"Yes mommy Ritsu!" He teases and starts laughing.

I softly punch him in the arm in which he pretends like it hurt him badly.

We soon dozed off to sleep. And for once I dreamt of that table where I thought I would give Takano a present. But this time I wasn't alone, because Takano was also there with a present of his own. I didn't realize that I had a smile on my face.

**~Next day~**

**Haru P.O.V**

As I make my way towards the drawing room I reflect on what happened yesterday. I haven't slept that well in a long time! Maybe getting everything off my chest helped. Now that I think about it, this place also works in cycles and if I am correct, next week will be hell week here also.

I cringe at the thought of it and open the door. Now I would say I've had surprising moments in my life, but this one is quite surprising.

My eyes widened at the sight of Hatori-san kissing Yoshino sensei.

Yoshino sensei pushes Hatori away from him as he stares at me shocked.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt" I say blushing.

"It's alright Tori was just leaving" He stutters out looking at Hatori-san.

Hatori just nods and passes me. He turns around and looks at me.

"Can you please keep this a secret?" Hatori says blushing.

So cute! I've never seen Hatori-san like this since I met him. I've always seen him as the silent, serious type. I guess you really can't judge someone by their looks.

"My lips are sealed" I say smiling, for emphasis I pretended to sip my lips like a sipper with my fingers.

He gives me a tiny smile and leaves.

I turn to walk into the room and notice Yoshino sensei bright red.

I sigh and take my seat. "Don't worry Yoshino sensei I won't tell anyone"

At hearing this Yoshino sensei sighed.

"So you don't think it's weird?" He asks at me looking curious.

"I don't think what is weird?"

"You know for two guys to be together." He stutters blushing.

Well at least this proves that Yuu isn't dating Yoshino sensei. So why did he kiss me?

I giggle a little and he stares at me confused.

"I don't think it's weird at all. In fact I've dated a guy before. It doesn't matter who it is right? As long as they love each other, that's what's important!" I say all cheerful, trying not to make a face at the mention of the guy.

"You're right!" He agrees smiling.

"Is there anything for me today? I just came to make sure, I have to go to Marukawa in a few minutes"

"No not really, we can handle the rest. Thank you for your help Haru-san!"

"No problem!" I say smiling gathering my things.

I take a paper and a pen and I quickly scribble my number on a paper and hand it to Yoshino sensei.

"In case you need someone to talk to. Feel free to call me or anything!" I say smiling.

He takes the paper and smiles back.

We said our goodbyes and I headed to Marukawa. Glad I didn't bump into Yuu, I still need to sort out my feelings.

**Yuu P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep well last night thinking about Haru. What was I thinking? He probably hates me now.

I can't get his blushing face out of my mind. How sweet and soft those lips were. How fast my heart was beating. Those blue eyes staring back at me.

I shake my head to get the thought away. I need to focus on work.

I finally reach Chiaki's door and open it. The first thing I notice is that Haru isn't there. I frown at the thought of it.

"Chiaki where's Haru?" I ask making my way towards my desk.

"He said he had to leave to Marukawa." Yoshino responds not looking away from his page.

I simply nod and notice a folded piece of paper on his desk. Being the curious guy I am, I couldn't help but ask.

"What's that?" I ask pointing at the paper raising an eyebrow.

Chiaki looks at me and back at the paper.

"Oh Haru gave me his number in case anything happens"

Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Can I have his number?" I ask smiling at the thought of hearing Haru's sweet voice again.

What's happening to me? It's like I've changed ever since I met Haru.

* * *

**Well Yuu is realizing his feelings for Haru yay! And Hatori really should really watch where they are hehe... Anyways I have nothing constructive to say right now... I'm drawing a blank since French class today, it gave me a headache just listening to a video we watched and people were speaking it so fast for me to understand! So ever since I can't really think straight without spacing out... Enough of my rambling hope you liked the chapter. Bye-bye till next time!****(^-^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello... I'm back! There's really nothing constructive for me to say right now, but I can't wait to hear your reactions to this chapter so enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Yuu P.O.V**

"I don't think I'm supposed to give people's numbers away like that" Chiaki says sarcastically.

"I'll give you my signed copy of The Kan. If you give me his number" I say knowing too well he wouldn't disagree.

Chiaki looked at a me and back at the paper a few times, struggling to come up with an answer. A few seconds later he finally said "Deal! But Haru is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about it, I'll say I threatened you" I stated bluntly.

"That's even worse!" Chiaki snorted.

I start to chuckle and he looks at me curiously. As if he wants to ask something but doesn't know whether to ask or not.

"Hey, Yuu why are you so interested in Haru lately?" He says cutely.

"I might've fallen for him" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Chiaki stares at me with wide eyes. Then suddenly his face changes and he's all serious.

"If you were to be with him and I said if, treat him nicely Yuu. Don't think that I didn't know something happened yesterday" he says narrowing his eyes at me.

"What is it with you? You've never been so serious before" I say cautiously.

Chiaki sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I've only known him for two days but he seems like a great person Yuu. I already consider him part of the team, and If someone were to hurt the team even if it's you. Let's just say my nasty side will show up." He says crossing his arms at his chest.

Which only makes me snort. I know it's not the time to be laughing, but Chiaki pretending to be all tough with his hair pinned back, isn't necessarily an image that I could be serious about.

"You know if you wanted to be serious, you probably shouldn't have your hair like that" I say pointing at his hair.

"There's nothing I could do about it, it gets annoying at work! And I'm being serious here Yuu!" He says trying to get back on topic.

"Chiaki. I don't know Haru that well yet, but I'm willing to know him even

better. So don't worry about it okay?"

He sighs and merely nod. Before he could say anything else, the other assistants came in and we headed right to work. It's sort of lonely without the girls fussing over Haru. Though I wouldn't want that either.

**~At Marukawa~**

**Haru P.O.V**

As I headed up the elevator towards Emerald my thoughts slowly drifted back to Yuu. Why would he kiss me?

I mean he didn't say anything about starting a relationship so maybe this is all in my head. Maybe all he really wanted to do was stop me from crying so he kissed me! Why would you kiss someone just to stop them from crying? That's so weird.

People started looking at me weird and I noticed it's because I've been making faces. Heat rushes on my cheeks and I'm hoping the elevator door opens up faster. As soon as the elevator door opened I quickly made my way towards Emerald.

As I enter Emerald, I once again am greeted by the pink room full of stuff animals and handsome men. When did you ever think that good looking men and stuffed animals mix? And pink also! I mean I like some shades of the color pink but not to this extreme where I'm surrounded by pink walls!

Though it's quite noticeable that hell week is approaching. Because one Ritsu is starting to get cranky and two the smell of flowers is gone and is now replaced by a faint horrible smell. You can barely smell it but it's still there!

"Hey there Haru!" Says Kisa-san all cheerful.

I've come to known that he's actually 30. How young can one look?!

**(Really should you be talking Haru you still have your baby face too you know)**

"Hi Kisa-san! Oh Ricchan here's a delivery for you!" I say handing Ricchan the package.

He takes it from my hand. And suddenly his cranky mood changed into a more relaxed one.

"Finally the manuscript! Thank you Haru" he says to me as if I were some miracle worker.

"You're welcome though why do you feel like your dying already? It's not even that close till hell week."

"It's never too close to hell week. You'll see it coming even from weeks away. It's the worst!" Says Ricchan all scary.

"As long as I don't find any dead bodies we are good" I say jokingly.

"We can't really promise anything" says Kisa shrugging.

"Where are you heading now off to Haru?" Asks Ricchan looking worried.

"I have a delivery to make at Sapphire and then I'm going on launch break why?"

Both Kisa and Ritsu dropped what they were doing and looked at me worried.

"I give you luck! It was nice getting to know you while it lasted" Says Kisa looking like I won't ever come back.

"Haru know that I love you and I'll miss you. Please make it out alive!"

"You guys are over reacting! It's just the BL department." I say giggling.

"It's not just the BL department! It's full of crazy fangirls you'll never make it out alive! Last time I went there they made me look like a school girl. I still get nightmares." Kisa says shivering.

Oh if they knew that I was a crazy fan boy inside. Well I don't take it to that extreme. I'm amazed at their work, I need to learn how to do that without Ricchan complaining about it.

"Don't even under estimate the power of fangirls!" Says Ritsu all dramatically.

"What are you guys freaking out about now?" Takano grunts as he walks in the room.

"Me having a delivery to make at Sapphire" I state calmly

"Good luck with that then" he sighs leaning back in his chair.

"You guys are ridiculous. Anyways bye!" I say heading the way I came from.

Before I left I heard a few more good lucks, that soon faded into faint sounds of typing on the computer. How can they go back into work mode so quickly?

As soon as I head into the Sapphire department in greeted my the squealing of girls. Ricchan and Kisa weren't kidding then because I saw their current victim dressed like a maid this time, tied up in the corner of the room. I can't help but start worrying.

"What is it?" I say cautiously not wanting to cause an even greater commotion.

"You look a little like Alois! Where is your Claude?!" She says loudly.

"Um well don't know what your talking about, but here is the manuscript" I hand one of the girls the manuscript.

In reality I know exactly what they are talking about, but I refuse to be compared to booty shorts kid. How can he look so good in those?! Plus I hate being compared to people. Though if I could have a Claude I wouldn't, I prefer Sebastian way better.

I dashed quickly out of the room, leaving the girls sigh in disappointment. As soon as I reach the elevator I try to catch my breath.

Well now I know to make sure to change my deliveries to not have to go in that room ever again! When the doors open I step into the empty elevator and make my way towards the break room.

I head towards an empty table at the corner of the room and unpack my lunch. I sigh as I sit down on my seat, it's so boring eating alone! As if someone knew I was extremely bored, my phone starts ringing.

I look at the phone curiously, it's not a number I know, could it be Yoshino-sensei?

"Hello who is it?" I say into the phone.

"Hey Haru it's Yuu" An irresistible voice says on the other end.

I almost dropped my phone from the shock. How did he?

"How did you get my number" I managed to stutter out.

"Well you see I threatened Chiaki to give me your number" he says teasingly. I could hear another voice on the background saying to stop making up things.

"No in reality I just wanted your number and maybe did a little bit of negotiating with Chiaki." He chuckles.

I noticed that I haven't been able to come up with words to say till now. Is as if I've forgotten how to speak.

"So what is it?" I squeaked into the phone. Oh god hopefully he didn't notice that, heat rushes to my face at the thought of it.

"I know you probably hate me after what happens yesterday. So let's start over. Would you like to go on a date this weekend?" He says all nervous.

I was not expecting that. I stood there shocked. A few seconds passed in silence.

"Haru you can say no if you don't want to" he says all dejected.

"No! I mean I just wasn't expecting that! I don't hate you if anything it's just... Okay it's a date" I say giving into it.

"Really! I'll be looking forward to that day! We can work out the details tomorrow" he says trying to contain his excitement.

We said our goodbyes and I hanged up the phone having butterflies in my stomach. Without realizing it, I had a big smile on my face. Maybe I should give him a chance. I happily enjoy the rest of my lunch.

**~After work at Takano's apartment~**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

I'm once again trapped in Takano's apartment. He made me come have dinner with him. Now I find it more awkward being here. Is it cause in this same house is where I confessed?

Heat rushes to my face. I'm glad Takano isn't out of the shower yet, he was teasing me to go have a shower with him but I refused and went to take one first. He let me borrow a shirt and some sweatpants. The pants and shirts are a little too big on me. The pants keep slipping down and I have to pull them up every time while the shirt is just too big on me.

Now it really feels like we are dating. I mean he didn't really officially ask or anything we just assumed that it was going to be that way.

I jumped by the sound of the door opening. Out of the room Takano comes fully clothed with a towel, drying his hair.

He chuckles and kisses me softly on the lips which causes me to blush.

"I've been too used to you complaining about kissing you, that I almost forgot your okay with it now" he chuckles.

"Baka! Just don't ruin it" I say quickly wrapping my hands around his neck pulling him closer and kiss him.

When I pulled away he seemed shocked at first, but gradually began to smile.

"Ritsu, I want to make this right so how about we go on a date next weekend?" He looks at me anticipating an answer.

"Sure that sounds nice" I say giving him a smile of my own.

"Well how about we go eat now?"

"Yes I'm starving! I was missing your cooking" I gasp at the end and cover my mouth.

"Oh really you missed it? Who was complaining a moment ago?" He says smirking.

"Shut up and let's go eat" I say in defeat walking towards the kitchen.

He starts laughing and I can't help but laugh as well. I've never felt like this with Takano before. I'm looking forward towards the weekend, so please come faster. Who'd ever thought I would think this way again?

* * *

**Hehe the chapters are getting cuter... don't know ho I write these though XD By the way MagicAnimeWorld love that ship name! :D Yuru sounds cute! Thank you all for the reviews and support you guys are the best! XD Till next time bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I finally finished the chapter yay XD it took me what? A week? Sorry about that...stupid homework piling up -.- In any case I'm sorry if this chapter ended up bad, I may have rushed it at some parts...but other than that I think it's fine...I don't know? Okay enough of that just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**~next morning at Ritsu's apartment~**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

I came back from Takano's apartment to get ready for work. I came home to see a half eaten cupcake on the table next to a sleeping Haru. What is going on? Please let it not be a chocolate cupcake.

As I went to throw away the remains of the cupcake I hear Haru yawning. When I came back Haru was sitting upright on the couch, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his hand.

"I thought I told you, you could go to sleep in my bed" I say walking towards the couch and sitting next to him.

"What time is it?" He yawns once again.

"Time for you to get ready or you will be late for work!" I say smacking him with the pillow.

He struggles and finally hurries up to get ready. When he came back and settled himself once again on the couch he stares at me. Knowing something must be up I asked about the cupcake.

"So why was there a half eaten cupcake on the table?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"That was me eating away the nerves" he says jumping up and down a little.

"Why?" I ask confused.

When it seemed like ages Haru finally says "Because Yuu asked me out on a date this weekend meaning only what three days till then? I'm not ready for this Ricchan! I don't even know what my heart wants!"

I chuckle and pat his head "relax it I'll be okay"

Haru bites his lower lip unsure if what I'm saying will come true.

I sigh and say "if it makes you feel any better I also have a date this weekend"

At this Haru widens his eyes in surprise and gives me a big smile. That's good, he's finally smiling once again and the thing is, they aren't forced.

"Hehe don't come home late Ricchan!" He teases.

"Whatever just go to work!" I reply blushing.

Haru just starts laughing afterwards and we finally headed off to work.

**~Time Skip of 3 days. Date day. Cause everyone wants to know what happens right? XD~**

**Still Ritsu P.O.V**

Taka- or should I say Masamune picked me up this morning to go on our date. I'm still not used to saying his name, it's like we are even more connected now that I can say his first name. Though I still get embarrassed by it, I find it special being able to say his name. The thing with his name is that it sounds long, so I prefer Takano, it's easy and short.

We had decided to go shopping, then to a book store and dinner. But something about Takano's eyes this morning tells me that there is something else I'm not knowing about.

"So what store do you want to go in first?" Asks Takano as we walk from store to store.

"How about that one?" I say pointing at a store full of cute stuffed animals.

Takano states at me raising an eyebrow. Until he finally says "Okay, but I didn't know you were into these cute stuff"

As we enter in the store I say "it's not for me, it's for Haru. I haven't given him anything yet, plus his birthday was last month and I couldn't think of anything to give him. So this is making it up for it"

I walk through the aisles full of stuffed animals of different kinds and sizes. Some aren't even animals, they range from anime characters to other random things, like a pillow shaped in the shape of a chocolate bar. As I see the chocolate bar pillow I stare at it with furrowed eyebrows.

Last year I gave Haru a box of chocolates, it probably wasn't the best idea. So maybe a pillow that looks like a chocolate will be better. Though in reality it sounds ridiculous, but this is my small payback for the maid outfit.

I take the chocolate bar pillow and continue to look around as Takano follows me behind.

"You're not giving him that right?" He asks with amusement.

"Oh I am. This is payback for-" I stopped myself short. I really shouldn't be feeling him of all people about the maid outfit. Who knows what would cross into his perverted mind.

"For what?" Takano asks.

I quickly thinks of a solutions and realize I'm still wearing the necklace.

"For this" I say taking out the necklace that says Ritsu on it from underneath my shirt.

He stares at it for a couple of seconds, a tiny smile creeping up on his face.

"It suits you" he finally says smiling at me.

I merely nod embarrassed and make my way towards the cash register. I still can't get used to that smiling face, I feel weak against it.

**~Dinner Time~**

In the end I ended up with there books, a chocolate bar pillow, and a stuffed bunny that Takano insisted on getting for me. Now the bunny resides next to the bear on one of the shelves of my bookcase.

We decided to just get take out and came to my apartment. We've been eaten ramen while watching movies on the couch.

"So did you have fun?" Takano says as he takes the dishes to the kitchen.

"I did!" I say a little enthusiastic.

I hear him chuckle coming back from the kitchen. He sits besides me and turns to look at me. My heart starts racing all of a sudden when I see his serious face. He stares into my eyes, nervousness clearly shown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I managed to say.

He takes my hand and puts it on his cheek kissing the back of it. Just that act alone makes my heart want to beat out of my chest.

"I know it may seem too soon, but I can't help myself from wanting to be with you every moment of my day. So Ritsu, would you like to move in with me?" He says staring at me with pleasing eyes.

Times goes still as I stare into his eyes shocked. Is that what he was planning all along?

**Narrator P.O.V (so me! Hehe)**

Now around the same time Ritsu's date started, another couple was enjoying each other's company. But what happens when someone enters the picture at some point during their time together?

**Yuu P.O.V**

Haru had been silent and nervous at first but the moment we entered the art museum his eyes lit up. He's been all excited as we went from painting to painting. I'm glad that this was a great idea. Though I had a little help from Chiaki, but the art museum was all my idea.

"Wow!" I hear Haru say as we stand in front of a painting.

"You like it? It's one of my favorites" I say staring at the painting of a forest of autumn trees near a reflective pond.

"It's beautiful!" He says staring at it in amazement.

There's this feeling that I've known Haru for a long time now. But I can't seem to put my mind around as to why.

From the corner of my eye I notice a familiar brunette trying to hide behind a wall separating the rows of artwork. That idiot! He thinks I haven't notice him, when it's clearly obvious that he's been following us.

I take my phone from my pocket and quickly dial Chiaki's number. I hear a familiar ringtone near us and I stare to look at him pick up the phone, almost dropping it.

"Yes Yuu?" He says through the phone as if nothing is happening.

I notice Haru daring at me confused. I put a finger to my mouth and motion for him to follow me. We step towards the wall and I stand behind Chiaki who's not noticing anything.

"You know you should figure out how to hide better when stalking someone" I say hanging up on my phone as Chiaki stares at me shocked.

"Yuu! You scared me!" He exclaims slapping my shoulder playfully.

"Yoshino-sensei what are you doing here?" Haru asks confused.

I notice a little up ahead Hatori making his way towards us. Once he gets here he gently grabs Chiaki's arm.

"I'll be taking this idiot with me. I knew he was going to cause trouble" Hatori says apologetically mostly towards Haru.

As they leave I see Chiaki struggling until Hatori whispers something in his ear, which makes him turn bright red. It's quite entertaining watching those two at times.

"Well shall we get going" I ask Haru who seems to be in his own world.

He seemed to have snapped out of it and we continued to look around the museum.

A few hours later we exited the museum, feeling hungry.

"I know a place that sells really good food near here. Want to go there?" I say looking at Haru who's energy seemed to have depleted.

"Sure!" He says all excited.

But his excitement soon faded and he became pale at the site of a raven man stepping closer towards us.

"So is this the your new victim Haru?" He says smirking at him.

"What are you talking about Hitoshi?" Haru manages to say, but I can hear the hit behind his words.

"So you'd be with anyone as long as it's a man. Is that it?" He says trying to reach Haru's arm but I stopped him midway.

"You were the one that left me! Why are you complaining now?!" Haru says with tears clearly starting to gather in his eyes.

Just the fact that this man wanted to hurt Haru, got my blood boiling.

"Oi tell your boyfriend to get his dirty little hands of me! Oh wait his hands were on you weren't they?"

On impulse I pushed the his arm away hard enough that made him stumble and hit the ground in a sitting position. I look down at him with an anger showing on my face.

"Don't ever go near Haru again!" I say to him taking Haru's hand and pulling him towards the direction of the restaurant.

There were people starting but I could careless about them right now. Heck let them stare if they want, I just need to get Haru away from that man.

**Haru P.O.V**

I couldn't move when Hitoshi came near me. I'm actually glad Yuu pulled me away from him, if he hadn't I would've broken down crying at that very moment. It still hurts, but for some reason being with Yuu makes me forget about the pain. There's something about him that seems so familiar to me, like I've known him all my life. But why is that.

"Are you feeling better know?" Yuu asks worried.

We went to eat at the restaurant he said about and the food was really yummy. So now we are enjoying what's left of our beverages.

"I'm fine thank you for standing up for me like that" I say calmly at him.

He stares at me for a few seconds.

"What is it?" I ask worried.

"There's just something about Haru Ikashima that seems so mysterious yet so familiar to me" he says staring deep into my eyes.

I chuckle and say "well what about Yuu Yanase he also seems very mysterious"

He starts laughing and I soon join him too.

"What would you like to know about me?" I ask while taking a sip of my drink in which he takes into consideration.

"By any chance you wouldn't have had a nickname of Ru-chan?" He says staring at me curiously.

I had almost choked on my drink as I stare at him wide eyed.

I remember a kid around my neighborhood who used to call me that. We became inseparable but he soon moved away and we lost all contact. How does he know about that?

"How do you know?" I ask him.

He stares at me shocked.

"Ru-chan?" He says with a warm smile.

Then it hit me, my childhood friend came back.

"Na-chan?" I ask curiously.

We both start to laugh at our ridiculous nicknames. I remember that we came up with those because we wanted to be like the big kids who use to always gave each other nicknames all the times.

"Looks like we've got a lot of catching up to do" he says smiling at me.

Realization hit me at that point. I have fallen in love with my childhood friend and first love. I never told Na-chan that because he moved away all of a sudden. But he was my first love.

* * *

**So I randomly one day, got excited thinking "what if they were childhood friends?" and started fangirling and jumping up and down for no reason, which came into this chapter! Though it will hurt my ability to write the next one...but I just thought it was a good idea for some reason... I don't know okay... Anyways now you know the jerk's name unless you read question time with shay cause Haru mentioned it there at some point... I don't like Hitoshi -.- Anyways that is all till next time! Bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been so long! Hi, sorry took long to update, I've been brain dead when it came to writing, meaning writer's block... anyways I have an announcement! Next chapter will be the last chapter for this story, it may be tough but I shall try to write a cute ending...wow can't believe my first story ever is already ending...feels kinda sad...but I will write new stories so that doesn't mean I'll be gone forever! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. I shall dedicate this chapter to all of you guys! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

'Is this some kind of realistic dream? Because if it is I don't ever want to wake up.' I think to myself as I stare back at those hazel eyes.

I'm afraid that this is all a trick of my imagination. But if I heard correctly, Takano asked me to move in with him. As if sensing my jumbled up thoughts, Takano closes the gap between us by wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I can't help but lean into his touch as I feel his chest rise up and down as he breathes.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, just think about it please?" He asks stroking my hair lovingly with his hand.

"No" I managed to say, pulling away and looking into his sad eyes at my response.

"I don't need to think about it. I want to move in with you Masamune" I say shocking him and even myself.

I never thought I would come to that conclusion quickly. But just the thought of being closer to him, feeling his warmth next to me, and just the thought that the first thing I see in the morning is his face, made me realize that I want this. I want to be by his side so badly that it scares me to think of having to lose him again.

What if another misunderstanding happens? What if we get into an argument and in the end we both realize it's not going to work out?

Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind yet I decided to ignore them and dived into the risk of loving Takano Masamune. Why is falling in love so hard?

"How about we get your stuff now? Or at least start with the books cause that's going to take a while." He says chuckling in which I can't help but do too.

Then something struck me. What am I going to do about Haru? I can't leave him alone like that. He's facing too many things right now. First his mom and now the fact that he is falling for Yanase-san.

"We can start with the books, but I can't move in yet. What about Haru?" I ask looking at him worried.

He starts patting my head and shaking his head smiling.

"Idiot that's why I said we'll start with the books. I know you are worrying about Haru and wouldn't leave him alone at a time like this, so I'm fine waiting till your ready to fully move in with me. Now come on those books aren't going to move by themselves" he says standing up and extending his hand to me.

I reach up and take his hand for support. He always has to surprise me at the best moments. I'm so lucky to have him. He understands me, and is there to support me. I guess I'll just have to try my hardest to support him too.

**Takano P.O.V**

I was extremely surprised when Ritsu agreed to move in with me. But I still had that hope that he would, and for once it came true.

I was too happy that I didn't know If I would be able to contain it. I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot so I offered the idea to start moving in the books. Knowing that it would really keep me busy because there is a lot of books. I wonder if we both have book buying problems?

Ritsu decided to go take a shower and in the meantime I decided to go look at the mess of books. But to my surprised they were all neatly put away in the bookshelf.

And then I saw them. The bunny and the bear I gave Ritsu. The bunny was black and Ritsu kept insisting that it looked like me because the eye color was also similar to mine. But that's not what surprises me about the bunny.

The bunny now has black rimmed glasses and is sitting right next to the bear, it almost looks like their holding hands. Without realizing it I had this huge smile on my face.

Ritsu you only ever get cuter in my eyes. You never stop making my days ten times better than they were. Not even that, you make them be the brightest that they could be, only because your right there by my side.

'I wonder if they'll like the surprise we have for them tomorrow.' I think to myself as I smile.

**Haru P.O.V**

I told him the whole story about who is Haru Ikashima. Well at least the Haru he never came to know. We have been quiet ever since I finished the story. He seems to be taking all the information in.

What makes me surprise is that he was willing to listen all the way through. I can't believe the brat I used to know back then had grown up. He would always speak out of place, and annoy me at times. But he was always there behind my back.

It's weird but ever since I found he was Na-chan my brain sort of started working like a movie, replaying all the scenes of our childhood in my head. Is as if that part that I thought I forgot, suddenly came back to me in a new and better way.

"You've been through a lot" he finally says patting my head.

My shoulders start shaking and my tears flowed on my face.

"Na-chan!" I say putting my face in his shirt as he pats my back.

And I cried and cried letting it all out. After I mnaged to calm down Yuu started speaking.

"Hey Haru can I ask you a question?" Yuu asks innocently.

I slowly raise my face to look at him in confusion.

"Yes?" I say confused.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He says nervously.

I stare at him shocked, but without knowing it I slowly nodded my head smiling. And Yuu hugged me closer, not caring about the stares we got, nothing else mattered but us.

**~Later~**

Yuu insisted on walking me home after my little episode. Geez I can't believe I cried like a little kid in front of Na-chan. I can't help but smile to myself at the thought of me calling Yuu, Na-chan.

I had asked him if it was okay for me to call him that still and he was delighted. He started calling me Ru-chan too.

"What are you smiling over there to yourself?" says Yuu teasingly.

I stick my tongue out innocently as he starts chuckling.

When we arrived at Ricchan's apartment door, we stood there for a few minutes looking into each other's eyes. Until I finally broke the silence by saying "Thank you I had a lot of fun!"

He smiles at me and steps closer. I would try to take a step back but that would get me nowhere, it's basically the door. He leans closer to me and kisses my lips softly. A faint pink blush crosses my cheeks as I close my eyes. I don't deny it and lean in a little, kissing back. God why is he such a good kisser?

When he pulls back I slowly open my eyes almost disappointed on how short it was. He stares at me smiling.

"I had fun too. Sleep well" he says kissing me once more on the lips as he heads over to the elevator.

I slowly raise my fingers and touch my soft lips where he kissed me, with a pink blush on my cheeks as I see his back. How am I supposed to sleep after that?

When I entered Ricchan's apartment I was met by a very nervous Ricchan on a sofa and a very empty bookshelf which surprised me.

**Yuu P.O.V**

I shocked even myself when I asked Haru that. But to believe that Ru-chan was him all along makes me glad that I found him again.

To believe that my first love was closer to me than I thought, makes me realize how I didn't realize it before. All the signs were there! His eyes, his hair, even the way he speaks, even though he's a little taller and his voice is a little deeper but not too deep because I can still hear that sweet voice when he talks. I've never loved any one as much as I loved Ru-chan not even Chiaki.

I smile to myself as I make my journey home. Haru you are amazing, why did it take me this long to realize the real you? Why didn't I notice it before, this date made me realize that I've fallen for you again. Even if it had been a long time, I've fallen for the present Haru without me even realizing it.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

I hear the front door and I look up to be greeted by Haru.

"Hey what's wrong, you look a little jumpy" he says teasing.

I wonder how he'll take it.

"Come sit" I say patting the seat next to me.

Takano had gone to his apartment after getting all the books. He decided to give us sometime to talk alone, to sort things out.

Haru slowly walks and sits down at his sit looking at me curiously.

"I have something to tell you" I say nervous to know the outcome.

"Ricchan you can't get pregnant!" Haru says joking which makes me turn red.

"Of course not you idiot why would you think that!?" I say out loud embarrassed.

Haru starts giggling and says "I know it was a joke geez! You were being a little too serious, what is it?"

"Takano asked me to move in with him" I say a little quiet but he still heard me.

"That's amazing Ricchan!" He says clapping his hands cheerfully.

"Yeah but what about you?" I ask him.

Haru seems to ponder this for a bit and finally came up with a reason.

"I can have your apartment all to myself! We can talk to the land lady and I can take your apartment while you move in with Takano! Problem solved" he says smartly.

"What would we even say? And are you sure your not mad that I'm leaving you?" I ask worried.

"I'll think of something! And Ricchan you'll be right next door! Besides I won't be going back home and I don't want to either way because that means getting a different job and then there's Yuu. I don't want to leave him after I found him" he says all cheerful before gasping as he realized what he had said.

"Oh so you found him now. What do you mean by that?" I say teasing him.

"Well turns out he's Na-chan" he says sheepishly blushing.

"Wait he's your Na-chan?! The guy you've been crazy ever since you were what, six?!" I ask amused.

"Ricchan must you put it in that context?!" He says blushing.

I start laughing and he tries to playfully hit me.

I'm glad I'm with Haru again. He always bring this cheerful aura where ever he goes.

* * *

**Takano I've been there...yes it's definitely a book buying problem XD Hehe anways hope you enjoyed the chapter, look forward to the ending whenever that would be... Okay I apologize in advance if I were to take long to update the last chapter... Anyways that is all! Hoped you enjoyed! Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! The end has finally come...I'm sorry it took long for me to finally write it and post it but its here! Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing, it means a lot to me! And well I decided to end this because I was running out of ideas to continue this, and I figured this was a good way to end it. Enough about that for now just enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

This morning Haru and I decided to get the apartment thing settled. Turns out Haru's charms somehow captivated the land lady into agreeing to him having the apartment and me moving in with Takano. I'd thought she'd be asking questions as to why, but she just kept on smiling, and agreed full heartily. It weirds me out to think that just with one look at Haru anything he says people tend to do. He just had to be that good-looking? Even though he so looks like a shota. But don't tell him this unless you want to be buried alive or something.

We headed over to Takano's apartment to tell him the news. As soon as we entered his apartment Haru stared in amazement.

"Geez you guys are really book people. I thought Ricchan has a book problem but Takano-san is not far behind. I guess you guys were meant to be after all" he states nodding at the end.

Takano and I chuckle a little as we make our way to the couch.

"So how did it go?" Takano asks curiously.

"Perfect! My charms made her seal the deal!" Haru says looking all innocent.

"Yeah okay, sure your charms...why do they always agree so easily when it comes to you?!" I say in disbelieve.

"I told you, it's my charms!" He says giggling.

I roll my eyes at him. Why isn't my family normal? I'm stuck with a mother obsessed with marriage, though I don't have to worry about that anymore. My father...well I guess he's the only normal one for now. And then there's Haru, who always seems to amaze me. Yup, we are a weird family alright. But I wouldn't know what to do without them.

"Ricchan why are you smiling like that, it's creepy" Haru says staring at me suspiciously.

I didn't even realize I was smiling. I hit him gently on the back of his head.

"Idiot you ruined my train of thought" I say pouting.

"Now now you two don't get starting with your family quarreling or whatever that is. Now come on we have stuff to do" he says smiling dragging me up from the couch, and motioning Haru to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I ask him curiously.

"Marukawa" he says as we head out of his apartment towards the elevator.

"But it's our day off" Haru says confused.

"You'll see soon enough now come." He says with a smile on his face.

'What's he up to' I think to myself. Should I be scared or curious?

**Haru P.O.V**

Just when I finally had a break to get to watch all the anime I want, I have to go to work. But why though? I thought it was our day off.

Besides the fact that I have to go to work, Na-chan hasn't called me since yesterday. Could he have regretted what happened yesterday?

I shake my head from side to side regretting the thought. No that's not possible it was his doing in the first place! Though I keep getting lost in those kisses. He's so gentle and sweet to me that I forgot about me not wanting to fall in love again. He made me forget everything with just one kiss.

'Argh I want to see him!' I say hitting my head on the back seat of Takano's car where Ricchan is sitting in the front. Throughout the whole ride I've had nothing but thoughts of Yuu and why the heck are we going to work on our day off?! But mostly thoughts of Yuu.

It helped me block away Ricchan's and Takano's love quarrel in the front seat. Geez I'll never understand Ricchan's tsundere personality. He's all gushy mushy feeling for Takano at one point and yelling and arguing with him at another. 'I guess that's just their own way of expressing their love for each other' I think smiling to myself.

I couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them. "Will you two lovebirds just make out already! My gosh you two are ridiculous! It's painful to watch sometimes" at that Ricchan shut his mouth while blushing a bright shade of red, while Takano, being the pervert that he is, had this smirk on his face.

I sigh as I lean back on the seat and look out the window. Buildings upon buildings pass my line of vision as we head towards Marukawa. This place feels more lively than where I used to live. But that's probably because we lived in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and if you walked a good block away you'll see a deserted convenience store. It was a small town where not many people lived there but it was peaceful and friendly enough. That's where I met Na-chan. That's where I first fell in love and my heart got broken without the other realizing it. But even so that place will always remain special to me. Even if I'm not welcomed there anymore because of my mother, but I still have the memories of that place. And I'll never forget it.

**~At Marukawa~**

When we entered the Emerald department I jumped back scared by Kisa being all up in my face with a party popper.

"Happy late birthday Haru-chan And Ricchan!" Yells everyone in the department.

I look around confused and notice Yuu smiling at me. There are balloons everywhere and confetti all over the floor from the party poppers. Why is Yuu here?

Ricchan walks to stand next to me with also a confused look on his face.

"Um why? Our birthdays passed a long time ago" Ricchan and I managed to say at the same time.

"Well I forgot it was Ricchan's birthday last week and Takano told us about your birthday being last month so we joined the two and decided to celebrate!" Says Kisa all cheerfully.

"Is that why you were being so secretive at times?" Asks Risu towards Takano.

"Maybe" He replies smirking.

"Thank you!" Ritsu and I say at the same time.

"Ricchan stop saying the same thing I do!" I say pouting.

"It's your fault!" He says teasing.

We giggle and I decided to finally make my way towards Yuu.

"So your here?" I say innocently.

"I kept bothering Hatori to let me come. But yes I'm here, what did you expect? That I would miss my love's birthday. Well technically I did but you know" he says smiling at me.

I lean up towards him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you" I whisper to him while blushing.

He takes my hand in his and smiles at me.

"I love you" he says to me.

Those same words are the one that broke me once. But this time they are fixing me up and making it better.

"I love you too" I say to him smiling.

And I finally let myself fall completely for Yanase Yuu. This love is far greater than I thought it'd become. And I love every minute of it.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

From the corner of my eye I see Haru smiling and flirting with Yuu. Well as long as he makes Haru happy I have no problem with them dating. But the moment he hurts him I will do something about it. Besides that, I stare back at Takano who keeps on smiling at me. He motions for me to follow him.

We walked outside the department where there's a bench towards the right side of the wall. We sit on it and I lean my head, resting on Takano's shoulder as he takes my hand in his.

"You never stop surprising me do you?" I ask smiling.

"Nope, I just love you so much that I can't help it" he says as he tilts my chin up and kisses me slowly.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sweet kiss we shared. For once forgetting about the past and just focusing on the now. And everything feels so new and yet amazing.

I never thought I would fall this badly for him again. I thought I'd locked away my heart and threw away the key. But for some reason he found the key and opened my heart to him.

"I love you Ritsu" he says leaning his forehead towards mine.

"I love you too" I say smiling.

It doesn't matter what happens from now on. I just want to be by your side. I have fallen for you again. But then again, I will always fall for you all over again and again and again. And it will never be stopped, because what I feel do you is so strong. So love me, because even though I may deny it at times, I really do love you.

* * *

**I found it so adorable my gosh I can't believe I wrote this! *sigh* Anyways all those writers block was worth it in the end if it meant to write something cute like this! Now for those that think Haru will be gone forever, he won't be! I'll try to bring him up in some of my future stories. Yes I will write more stories, I just need to come up with an idea and I'll start writing it. Anyways thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed this story! Bye-bye!**


End file.
